jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
3:00 AM In G-Burg
coming soon... JWTM "3:00 AM In G-Burg" Lyrics Hook x2: It's 3:00 AM In G-Burg, it's 3:00 AM In G-Burg Tell everyone I know that it's early to spread these words Verse 1: Step toward an unexplained mystery orthodox Don't trust the Alpha Fox, it'll shock you in your sore spot Rap like Kanye in the south when he's supposed to be in the west Lay five bodies down in the booth, I came to spit and come correct I confess all of my greatest fears evolved in a lion's den Wish to sample Nas & Drake over and over again Yeah, the boy knows he can spit legit and sings instead Turns out the kid doing too much and needs slow down ahead Up on his YouTube account this nigga's breaking bread He's got his dough up enough to give some magical talents I need volunteer to help me if a bad song occurs to me after Will that exaggerate my life leading into the rapture??? This ain't even my hardest rap, somebody call a pastor My future son, Matthew, stop all these fatal disasters Dark Wroyall tryna steal my spot as the rapmaster Guess it's challenge and what I spit what I've captured Hook x2: It's 3:00 AM In G-Burg, it's 3:00 AM In G-Burg Tell everyone I know that it's early to spread these words Verse 2: Haven't reached the pinnacle I'm taught to reach Just when I thought I'm bad, people started to speak My friend said "chill out and take a seat" "Writer's block is for all rappers, wouldn't make you weak" Need someone else to go rap on this beat But I can't cause i'm not at end of my speech, capiche??? Rap game made the heart of these streets Jet lag right now cause my timeslot's stuck in the east The hardest ever, two samples together, the greatest beat will last forever And your man's Jack Worthy will only get better That's why I'm making it big right now and my YouTube channels improving JoeySideFire is imprinted on my sweater, getting cheddar My friend told me, "if your eating all these rappers with ease" "Then don't eat with your mouth full" Now I need some Red Bull, here we go it's ridicule Overloading my battery till i'm full throttle Grab a bottle and celebrate with a superclassed model The vicious cycle created a Pyro-Cyclone Hotter than 2 volcanoes together call that a bi-drone More that I rap i'm building heavyweight like Tyrone Can't believe this hype song skipped my mixtape for this timezone Aww yeah, aww yeah, you said the force is incredible You said the force is incredible, I'm unstoppable Hook x2: It's 3:00 AM In G-Burg, it's 3:00 AM In G-Burg Tell everyone I know that it's early to spread these words Bridge: All I really wanted was a good song to be inspired to And never walk a wile into my enemy's shoes Succeed in all I record up in the studio rockin' Nike's Don't have to let all my great words go to toxic waste Hook x2: It's 3:00 AM In G-Burg, it's 3:00 AM In G-Burg Tell everyone I know that it's early to spread these words Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:JWTM's Hard Drive EP Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire